Connection
by silent bride of a tengu
Summary: Ana Steele is a waitress and baker who lived a poor childhood with her alcoholic and junkie mother. Christian Grey is the mega mogul everyone wants to be or be with. How could a relationship between them ever work when Ana works to look after her mother only to have it thrown back in her face while Christian tries to break her habit of looking after her unfit mother. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat staring out of the window of the waiting room outside Christian Grey's office, going through my schedule for that day. I had to miss doing the housework this morning because of the phone call I got from my friend, Katherine Kavanagh, who was currently laying in her bed with the flu and I was the only person who would and could do this interview for her. Though a phone call with a sick person wouldn't have been that long except I had to write down the questions she wanted me asking, even after that I had to run to my boss at a rundown diner for a voice recorder and to drop off the diners house special, a homemade cake, made by me.

I felt out of place when one of the blonde receptionist's insisted to take my jacket from me to reveal my white and black diner uniform with my nametag and cleavage on show. As my boss Jermaine says, my cleavage brings in the crowd to balance out the crowd I chase away because of peoples attitude towards me and the other waitress' at the diner.

An African American man walked out of the big doors leading to the mega mogul Christian Grey's office. From the look of him he would've gotten on well with Jermaine but also not got along with Jermaine at the same time. Jermaine's humour is too strange for the average rich man to understand or not take offence to.

"Good day fair ladies" he smiled at me then at the receptionist. I smiled back in response and watched him enter the elevator and vanish behind the metal doors.

"Miss. Steel, you may go in now" smiled the receptionist who stole my only cover to who I was since I was planning on giving a fake first name to the big cheese of this corporation.

I stood up and tightened my pony tail on my head and scooped up my bag as I walked towards the partially open doors.

"Just go right in" I heard blondie say to me.

I pushed open the door to the huge sterile office and took a deep breath as my cheeks grew red.

Christian Grey stood as I entered the room and took in my appearance as I walked towards him.

"Miss. Kavanagh, how nice to meet you" he smiled at me. Gosh, he's gorgeous.

"Actually, I am a close friend to Miss. Kavanagh, she is currently ill and not able to drive up here from Vancouver and I was her quickest and only option" I gave Christian my full waitress smile, that I only had to wear from six pm to two am, my other job consisted on baking in the back of a popular shop in central Seattle, today was my day off from the shop.

"Then, Anastasia" Christian read my nametag on my uniform, "Let's start this interview."

"It's Anastasia Steele and I'd like to apologise for the way I'm dressed, I have work after this" I said as I followed him to the white sofa.

"It's completely fine Miss. Steele, it's quite a uniform" I could tell he meant my cleavage, I never knew where I got my big chest from, my mum was flat chested.

I blushed slightly and pulled a notepad with the questions in out of my bag. "Do you mind if I record the interview?" I asked as I wiggled the voice recorder in front of him.

"I don't mind" he was studying me as I set the recorder up with grace.

Through the interview I realised some of the questions on my notepad were a bit personal and a little bit offending, I could tell by his voice when he answered the question.

"Sorry, the questions are on here" I waved the notepad in front of me before setting it back on my lap.

"So these aren't your questions?" he tilted his head to the side so he was watching me from the side.

"No, they are Miss. Kavanagh's questions which she told me over the phone."

"Are you on the campus newspaper with her?" his eyes lit with curiosity.

"No, I can't afford to attend college so I scrape by with odd jobs, I know Miss. Kavanagh through other ways" I said and checked my phone for the time.

"We have great internships here, maybe you should apply" it sounded like a challenge.

"I don't have the qualifications and I wouldn't fit in here" I told him with an equally challenging tone to my voice.

"I wouldn't say you don't have the qualifications and that you wouldn't fit in."

"I'm scruffy, poor and I live off a high school education, of course I don't belong in this sort of environment" I giggle at the thought of it.

Suddenly, my phone went off in my bag. Christian gestured for me to pick it up.

Looking at the caller ID I sighed and opened the old Motorazr V3 . "Mum, I can't talk right now" I chanced a look at Christian who was watching me like a hawk, "I'll fight this out with you later."

Once I shut the phone Christian raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have to go to work to send this interview to her through my boss's computer, It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Grey" I packed the notepad and recorder into my bag and stood up.

"I'll walk you out" he shook my hand , then put his hand at the small of my back as he lead me out the door to the elevator door.

I placed my bag onto the floor as blondie brought my jacket to me. Once I had it on I said goodbye to Christian one last time and was forever out of this world.

_Thank you! call later_

_love K x_

Kate's text made me proud of myself as I cleaned tables, took orders and kicked hipsters out of the diner.

"Why do you always kick the hipsters out?" Jermaine asked in his thick Jamaican accent , the poor giant man looked lost.

"Because they keep taking pictures of us waitress' and putting them on Instagram and I've had enough of that crap" I told my boss who was waiting on his girlfriend to come into the diner.

"Oh, I never noticed them taking photos of any of you."

"Well, that's because your too tall and never look down unless you want to see our goods" I smiled at him, I knew the way to cheer him up was some good humour.

"I'll keep an eye out, can't have my girls getting sold without realising it" Jermaine gave Michael, the cashier, a high five.

"Like a true pimp" I giggled and continued to work and chat with the other diner workers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week went by fast and I'd lost my job at the shop that I bake for because I told a unpleasant customer to fuck off.

Sitting in my living room looking over the job ads in the local newspaper a knock came to my front door.

"Who is it?" I called as I walked to the door, I knew better than to open the door without knowing who it is.

"Your fucking mother" came the hoarse, raspy voice from the small person who whenever she bothered to come home found ways to annoy me.

"So you finally decided to come home" I said as she struggled to walk straight as she entered the apartment with a 'friend'. "Who's your guest?" I tried to sound casual but my annoyance at her bringing strange men home seeped through.

"His names Jack, Jack Hyde" she lit a joint and offered the smelly weed to Jack.

"And what is Jack doing here?" I tapped my foot impatiently on the floorboards.

"Can't I have friends like everyone else, honestly I wish I never gave birth to an ungrateful girl like you" Carla hissed at me, at this point I was beyond bothered and decided to get ready for my shift at the diner.

Once I walked out of my room in my uniform I saw my mother and her 'friend' snorting cocaine off my coffee table.

"Make sure you don't make too big of a mess and he" I pointed at Jack, "better be gone by the time I get home"

I walked to the kitchen island to grab my bag and walked towards the front door on the other side of the living room.

"Wait" I was stopping in my path by Jack, who was taller than me by a few inches. "Your mother made a deal with me that I get to sleep with you as many times as I want because I brought her drugs, you're not going to honour the promise?" His breath stank and he leaned in too close.

I lifted my knee up to meet his crotch leaving him moaning on the floor. "Go fuck yourself" I growled angrily at him when suddenly I was forced to turn round and meet the bottom of a bottle.

"You little slut, you can't even do this for your mother after refusing to pay for my necessities" Carla broke the glass bottle which she cracked my forehead open with and pointed it at me.

"I'm not the whore, you are!" I yelled, "I want both of you gone by the time I get back, I mean it you better not show yourself in front of me again."

I charged out of the apartment, grabbing one of the small towels that were hanging on the radiator by the door.

Holding the towel on my forehead to try stop the bleeding I walked into the diner and stopped by Michael who was fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Hey Hun, what happened to your head?" Michael was the best homosexual I knew.

"Mother, anyone interesting in tonight?" I asked, putting the towel back onto my head, it felt better that way.

"Kate's sitting in a booth with two hotties, waiting to talk to you actually" Michael pointed to the booth closest to the counters.

"Talk to you later" I gave Michael a peck on the cheek and walked over to Kate's booth. "I'll be with you guys in a little bit, I need to patch myself up first."

"Oh my god, Ana, let me help you" Kate slid out of the booth and pulled the towel from my head. "You two stay here."

I knew one of the men in the booth, Christian Grey, the other I don't know at all.

I sat in Jermaine's office while Kate wrapped a bandage around my wounded head.

"Thanks Kate, so apart from the fact your here in this crappy diner with Christian Grey and some unknown guy, I guess you came to see me" I saw the emotion in Kate's eyes, I never saw her look like that before.

"He's Elliot, Christian's brother, he's so ... I don't know how to explain it Ana, and anyway I'm having a sort of gathering at mine, I already spoke to Jermaine and he's giving you tonight off and I'll borrow you some clothes" Kate was in authorative mode and I knew I wouldn't get out of it.

"At least I don't have to go home to my mum" I gave a small smile, Kate saw full force of my mother on drugs and/ or drunk.

"Come on, tell me what happened when we get back to my apartment, the guys must be getting anxious" Kate giggled and grabbed my hand.

We walked out to the men and Kate told them to get their ass' up as I got whistled to the kitchen hatch.

"Wait a minute" I mumbled and walked over to the kitchen hatch. "What's up Rob?"

"I just wanted to say, you're looking sexy tonight and I hope one day you accept my invitation to one of my sexy parties" Rob was always flirtatious or dirty minded even when he fills in as a cashier.

"You know what I needed to hear that and no matter how much you offer I will not come to one of your sexy parties" I smiled at him and left the diner with Kate, Elliot and Christian.

Kate's apartment was in the Pike market district and it was a beautiful expensive apartment.

We all sat in the living room with Christian having a faceoff with Elliot. Me and Kate sat and talked about what happened in my apartment earlier and other accidents involving my mother.

"Really? your mother told that guy he could have sex with you over and over till he was satisfied so she could get her drugs? that's fucked up" Kate outlined it after I explained it all to her.

"Yep so I kicked him in the crotch, got hit over the head with a glass bottle and I just lost it and told her to get out of my life and take all her so called 'friends' with her" I drank the rest of the wine out of my glass. It was my third glass.

"Kate, it's you versus Elliot" Christian and Kate swapped seats.

"We meet again Miss. Steele" the strange glint in his eye.

"Hello, Mr. Grey" I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it flow down my back. Kate borrowed me a pair of jeans and she had my black and red polka dot shirt from when I visited her in Vancouver a few years back.

Straightening out my blouse I looked back at Christian who was regarding me with a strange look.

"What?" I asked smiling at him, the wine giving me abit of courage to be cheeky.

"Your different from the interview" he said as Kate and Elliot stood up.

"Where are you two going" I asked them as they both stretched.

"Booze run" Kate walked over and kissed me on the cheek, "you two wait here and talk, we won't be long."

After they left I turned back to Christian. "How am I different?"

"You seem more relaxed" he smiled at me, I realised that he seemed more relaxed as well.

"I am more relaxed" I brought my legs up and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead, but I will say if I don't want to answer" I tilted my head to the side to study him.

"Why do you put up with your mother?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" my voice came out in a shriek.

"Why do you put up with your mother?" he repeated, "I heard what you were talking about with Kate" he watched my expression change to anger and annoyance. "And Kate told me abit about you" he cut in before I could explode with anger.

I slowly counted to ten in my head and turned my body so I nearly completely faced him with on leg under the other on the sofa. "Do you really want to know?"

"If you would like to talk about it" Christian's voice softened and his eyes connected with mine.

"She's the only family I have left, my father left us for another woman when I was thirteen and then left her for another woman two years later" I started, I didn't know why I felt comfortable talking to him about this. "My mum went crazy and turned to alcohol for comfort, she lost her job and found other ways to get alcohol and soon she managed to get involved with drugs" I watched the emotions play through his eyes. "I managed to hide enough money each year for my high school life but I just couldn't continue onto college, I saved up and put my mum into rehab instead."

"But it didn't work" he inserted.

I nodded. "I put her into five different rehabs, none worked."

"I can understand how you must've felt growing up" he said, I knew that was the typical thing to say to someone.

"that is what everyone says" I shrugged and gave a small smile.

"It's true, I've never told anyone about this but I want you to trust me" he started and I knew by his tone it wasn't going to be pleasant. "My birth mother was a crack whore, so I know exactly what it's like living like you did growing up."

"I'm sorry" I looked down at my hands, "Why do you trust me so much?"

"I don't know, but I have some interest in you" he said.

Before I could ask why Kate and Elliot came back with a few shopping bags, some was full of booze and another full of snacks.

"You two look all snuggled up and you two have to share a room tonight unless you want to hear the unpleasant sounds from my room" she grinned evilly, I knew what she was up to.

"I don't mind" Christian hung his arm across the back of the sofa and started rubbing his fingers gently up and down my arm.

"I'm perfectly fine with it" I gave a small smile to Kate as she handed me a glass of white wine.

"Great!" Kate jumped happily as she grabbed her game controller and continued her match with Elliot.

Later that night Christian was laying in bed, leaning on his elbow as I came out of the bathroom.

My heart was beating like it was going to burst out of my chest, I don't know whether it was because Christian was in just his boxers and I was in my underwear or because of something else.

"Why are you interested in me?" I asked him as I faced him.

"I don't know why, I just can't leave you alone" He replied as his gaze checked out my body.

My phones event alarm went off and I opened my phone, knowing Christian was leaning closer to look.

"Drugs trial?" Christian looked questioningly at me.

"I get to test out newly developed medical drugs, sometimes there are good effects and sometimes not so good effects" I told him, "I need the money anyway."

"What sort of effects and why do you need the money?"

"Well, I used to be flat chested and now I have these boulders of a chest" I gestured to my 40DD chest, which I have a love/ hate relationship with. "A bad effect would be bladder effects, I died twice" I saw his eyebrows shoot up. "I need the money to pay for my bills."

"I don't want you doing that" Christian suddenly moved closer.

"Well, it's something I need to do to survive" I placed my phone on the nightstand on my side of the bed.

"Turn around" Christian ordered.

I turned away from him as I was told to and he wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly felt safe wrapped in his arms.

The next morning I awoke and dressed while Christian was still asleep.

"Kate" I whispered as I entered the living room knowing Elliot was still asleep too.

"You going?" she asked me, her voice normal level.

I gave up on whispering to avoid waking the guys. "Yeah, I'm going to run home get changed and then go earn me some money" I told her as I reached over and grabbed the travel mug of coffee Kate placed on the counter and an apple from the fruit bowl on the dining table.

"I'll drive you" came Christian's voice as he entered the living room, fully dressed.

"Great! have fun" Kate was as happy as a little kid in a candy shop.

Of course Christian drives an impressive car, It's in his wiring.

"Just here" I told him as we pulled up to my rundown apartment.

"You live in this dangerous neighbourhood, do you have a good security system?" he checked out the area around us.

"Just a knife under my pillow and a baseball bat in my kitchen" I smiled as I left the car.

"Why don't you come work for me? you'll have a better place to live, better safety" He followed me into the building.

"I'm fine as I am" I shrugged as I opened the door to my flat.

The entire place was trashed and I knew my mother had taken everything she could catch a price on, including my grandmothers jewellery.

"You've been robbed!?" Christian pulled out his phone.

I put my hand out to stop him and walked through the flat. "No and yes. My mother must've turned the place upside down when I argued with her last night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I started cleaning up my apartment, Christian helping me move the furniture back to its normal place.

"Thank you" I sighed as I looked around at the now back to normal apartment.

"Will you just accept my offer!" Christian suddenly blurted out.

"How about this I come work for you for a month trial period, but I get to stay living here" I was in negotiating mode.

"Why are you insisting on living here?" Christian was now acting like a snob.

"Because I made this my home, before I lived here I was moved around from place to place. I got this place through my own hard work" I told him and picked up my bag.

"Ok, It's only a deal when you accept my second part to the deal" Christian grabbed my hand.

"What's the second part?"

"Come. I'll show you" Christian pulled me out my front door, making sure it was locked before we left.

In the car Christian used the loudspeaker of his phone to make a call.

"Taylor"

"Mr. Grey, what do you need?" came a male voice.

"Organise a good security system and extra bolt locks on every entrance to Miss. Steele's apartment and while you're at it check for anything that need repairing and repair it" Christian said and then hung up.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked him as we turned onto a street in central Seattle.

"Because you insist on living in that death trap and I want you to be safe, especially if you agree to all parts of the deal" Christian turned the car into a entrance into a underground car park.

Christian had his own assigned parking spot and a private elevator that leads into his apartment that has its own lobby. Just what I was expecting.

His apartment was bigger than mine including my back garden, it was amazing.

"So, what's the second part of the deal?" I asked, eager to get this done with since I wanted to go home.

"I'll show you" he grinned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the lobby and up the stairs to a double door. He unlocked it with a key he withdrew from his pocket and opened the door wide for me to see.

"What!? you're a Dominant!?" I yelled, "No, no way, over my dead body."

Christian blocked my path to back out of the room as I bumped into him while shaking my head.

"Please hear me out" he rested his hands on my shoulders and something jolted through my body like electric.

"What's there to hear? all you want is to chain me up and beat me" I turned to him and stepped out of his reach even if it was going into the pain room around me.

"It's not that, I will only punish you if you disobey me, other than that everything else is for pleasure and for you to pleasure me with allowing me to do what I want to you" Christian took a hesitant step towards me.

"I can't, Christian I don't like the thought of being struck and I can't completely obey ..." I started as Christian suddenly grabbed me and slammed his lips against mine to shut my rambling up.

The kiss seemed to last for a good few minutes that felt like hours. "Christian, I might retaliate if you hit me, I sometimes instinctively hit back" I breathed as he releases me.

"Come, let's talk in my study" he turned and pulled on my hand, "and I wouldn't mind being hit by you" he winked at me over his shoulder.

Sitting at his desk with him only a few inches as I read through the contract after signing the NDA which he should've got me to decide to do before seeing the red room of pain.

"I don't know what half of this stuff is" I told him as I threw the contract on the desk and rubbed my temples.

"How about this then" he caught my attention with his eagerness to have me as his sub, "Just like the job, you can try out as my sub for a month instead of three and you get to decide whether to continue trying."

His persistence is cute and I couldn't help but smirk at him. "Fine, but if I've had enough that means no more and I go back to the way I used to live."

"Ok" his grin was like a Cheshire cat, "You're not going home tonight."

He reached for me as I laughed and moved away. "I'm not cause I'm going to be helping Toby by testing drugs."

He followed me like a predator around the desk, "Let me pay your bills so you don't have to do that awful trial."

I stopped in my tracks and lifted my leg up so if he attempted to come closer to me my foot would hurt his crotch.

"No, I'm not a whore" I gave him an evil glare.

"No, you're not" he commented looking at me questioningly.

"I don't like feeling like I'm being brought, I've survived doing what I do because I've made good friends, Toby took me in a few nights when I was struggling to find a place to live and was sick of my mother" I stood straight and proud, "in return I help him by doing drug trials that he's the one running."

"What can I say get you to change your mind?" Christian was beginning to look desperate.

"Nothing, don't worry I'll be fine" I smiled at him, "If your that worried you can come do it with me or you can text me."

With that I grabbed my bag and headed toward the lobby, knowing he was going to choose texting and I needed to head over to the trial now.

"I'll come too" Christian called chasing after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Christian and I got in to the elevator I couldn't help but laugh at him taking me serious.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he pressed the button for the underground garage.

I leaned forward and pressed the button for the lobby. "I don't feel like having to spend the night with you and you only agreed to come despite your past to make sure I was ok" I smiled at him as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. "Plus, I don't want to be responsible for a mega mogul like you to vanish from the world, have a nice day."

I smiled to myself as I walked away from the shocked man in the elevator. He couldn't be serious about coming with me, I wasn't serious about asking if he wanted to come with me. At least I'm on the placebo list this time.

The night passed away without any side effects and I took my check for five hundred dollars and cashed it to pay for my water bill.

"Idiot" I giggled as I checked my phone and noticed multiple text messages from Christian.

"I'm fine don't worry, no side effects unless you count a headache" I smiled into the phone after Christian picked up the phone.

"Why didn't you text back?" Christian sounded exhausted and suddenly I felt guilty. I shouldn't feel guilty, I didn't owe him any commitment... yet.

"I forgot to check my phone I was busy reading" I yawned as I opened my front door to my apartment and noticed all the new bolts and locks on my door and a new security system by the door. "And this alarm better not go off if I don't remember the code, it's never going to be turned on... ever."

"Use it I'll drill the code into you" Christian snapped, I decided to try and tease him.

"I love it when you talk dirty" I said in the most seductive voice I could manage and laughed.

"That isn't the dirtiest I can be, wait and see" it sounded like a promise and a treat rolled together.

"I look forward to it ..." I started when a hand rested on my shoulder suddenly.

I gasped and turned around to a crying mother with a gash in her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Christians voice came through the phone.

I didn't take any notice and asked my mother, "What happened to you? Why are you bleeding mum?"

"Your mother is back?" Christians voice changed to a disapproving tone.

"Sorry Christian, I have to go" I hung up the phone and pulled her to the couch.

Jack Hyde had lost his temper with her and knocked her about causing the gash. I cleaned and sutured the deep cut, knowing full well that she wouldn't go to the hospital; then got her into the bath and then to bed.

A knock came to the door. I walked over to it and looked through the peep hole.

"Christian" I hissed as I opened the door slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want you to be around your mother for a while" Christian gave me a 'do not argue' look.

"Go screw yourself, she's my mother and you can't tell me to keep away from her."

"You'll only be letting her know that you'll always go back no matter what she's done."

"She can't look after herself, I don't want to lose my mum Christian" I saw his anger rising. "Can we talk tomorrow, I'm not in the mood for you right now" I slammed the door in his face and bolted and locked all the bolts and locks.

Christian has Grace and Carrick, they were nice the one time I met them when I was with Kate a few months back, he's lucky. I feel bad about his mother but he got a family in return, I won't if I lose my family. So the only thing I can do is fight for the family I've got now. No matter how batshit crazy she is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I awoke to cluttering about in the living room. I got out of bed and walked out of my bedroom to find my mum searching the side boards, hands shaking and muttering swear words.

"Looking for something mother?" I crossed my arms as she turned on me with wild eyes.

"Where is my money!?" she took a step towards me, murderous rage in her eyes.

"Either you took it when you trashed my place yesterday or it was the wad of cash I found and put towards the bills" I told her, keeping my eyes glued on her.

"You little cockroach!" she shrieked, "give me back my money, I need my fix!"

"No, I won't pay for you to go back and continue drugs and you should be expressing gratitude to me for treating your head and giving you a place to stay" I snapped at her.

"This isn't over" she growled as a knock came to the front door.

I opened the door to a petite blond in a suit, she had multiple boxes in hand.

"Hello?" I raised my eyebrows in question at her.

"Miss. Steele, Mr. Grey has assigned me as your personal assistant, I have new suits for you for your first day at Grey enterprises inc." she smiled politely showing perfectly straight white teeth.

"Come on in" I let her through the door, preying my mother won't come out and see my formal visitor. "Through to here" I showed her to my room as my mother's door opened, I had just about time to push her in there and shut the door behind me.

"Who are you hiding in there?" my mother pounded on the door as I locked it.

"Kate, she's helping me with something" I called back making a shush sound to the blond.

"Whatever" came from the other side of the door. A moment later I heard a door slam.

"My name is Sophie, not Kate" Sophie said to me.

"Nice to meet you Sophie, I made out to my mother that you were one of my friends that she's already met, so she wouldn't insist on coming in" I explained quickly.

"Oh um, ok" she started opening boxes quickly and neatly, "Here's your suit for today." Sophie held up a grey pencil skirt, cream blouse and grey pumps.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I turned towards my wardrobe, "I have my own suits."

"But Mr. Grey specifically said for you to wear this" Sophie blurted out. Obviously she knew how controlling Christian was.

"I'll handle Christian" I smiled at her as I pulled out black skin tight leggings, heeled ankle boots, a red blouse and black tie.

A half hour later I entered Christian's office, his disapproving gaze made me want to giggle.

"Where is your suit?" he asked me gently, despite the disappointment of my attire.

"I don't want new clothes Christian, I understand you have to look a certain way in your company but I am but a temp, I may not even be here a week" I stood on the opposite side of his desk.

"Come here" he held his arms out for me to step into. I gave into temptation and sat on his lap, curled in his warmth.

"I'm sorry about last night" he said into my hair, "I can't order you about when it comes to your mother."

"Thank you Christian and sorry I was so harsh with my words" I kept my head on his chest. "So what's my job going to be?" I asked him, to break out of this bubble.

"I am still thinking about that, so until I assign you a position you have to stay by my side" his arms tightened around me as he said that.

"But I could be doing something productive" I tried to look up at him.

"If you stay here with me for today, I'll do anything you ask of me" he sounded as if he was begging. I made my heart break.

"Ok, but what will I do while you are working?"

"Designing."

"Designing?" I managed to push away from him enough to look at his face.

A grin conquered his face, "I'm opening a new line of shops and I want you to design the desserts that get sold there."

"That's my job, a cake designer?"

"Yep" he chuckled as he released me and reached into his desk drawer to produce a A3 sized sketchbook, sketching pencils and colouring pencils.

"Alright, at least it's something I can do" I picked up the art equipment and moved over to the white sofa. "Christian, why are you into the Dom/Sub thing?" I asked as I got comfortable with my shoes off and my feet on the sofa and my knees as my table.

Christian got up, grabbing his laptop and taking a seat at the end of my feet. "I used to be quite violent when I turned into a teenager" he started, grabbing my feet and resting them across his lap making it impossible for me to properly start designing. "I didn't have a way to vent my anger, except in fights at school which inevitably wasn't the best way to go" I sucked in a deep breath as he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "I was fifteen when a friend of the family made me her sub, she taught me everything."

"How old was she? she couldn't possibly have been fifteen and known all that stuff" I found myself saying before I could stop it.

"She's the same age as my mother, that is how she is a friend of the family, through my mother" He looked down with a faraway look in his eyes and a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I felt sick, the thought of Christian being fifteen and being shown that way of life when he barely lived a proper life.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me" I forced myself to say, really wishing I could go back in time with the knowledge I had now and stop Christian from becoming her sub.

Before he could say anything his phone started ringing, so he released my feet and stood from the sofa. I rose my knees once more and began designing various cakes for various occasions while Christian worked and went in and out of the office working. Not taking any notice of me.

I finished designing the tenth cake of the day when I checked the clock and saw it was six in the evening. Where was Christian?

I got my shoes back on and stood, grabbing my bag and leaving the sketch pad open on the coffee table.

"Where is Mr. Grey?" I asked his receptionist, Andrea.

"He's at a coffee meeting with Mrs. Lincoln, he said for you to wait in his office" she smiled pleasantly at me.

Mrs. Lincoln? "Is Mrs. Lincoln's first name Elena? Her surname used to be Robinson?" I asked through a tight throat.

"Yes, she recently got remarried" Andrea's face dropped when she saw the look of anger on my face.

I didn't say anything more, just walked to the elevator and left the Greys enterprise inc. forever.

Christian kept calling repeatedly as I walked aimlessly around Seattle, the anger, fear and unease bubbling constantly in my stomach making me feel physically sick.

My phone rang again in my bag, this time I took it out with shaking hands.

"Leave me alone" I whispered into the phone, my throat dry and my strength drained.

"Where are you?" Christian snapped through the phone.

"Tell me one thing Christian, the family friend that you told me about was it Elena?" my voice barely above a whisper now.

"Yes, why does it matter!? tell me where you are!" he was angry now.

"Leave me alone" I snapped the phone shut and kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I kept walking, numb and without any thought going through my head. I found myself at the diner.

"Ana, you look rough, what's wrong?" Michael would have gotten up from his position by the till but I heard he broke his foot, now I saw the evidence, the cast and crutches.

"Nothing, um I'm going to have a seat" I carried on walking to a booth and sat down on the cold material.

Just minutes later Christian burst through the diner's door and spotted me instantly.

"I thought you might be here" he was panting as if he's been running.

"I told you to leave me alone" I said through clenched teeth, my shaking continuing.

"Just tell me what brought this on, please, you were fine when I last saw you" he crouched and grabbed my hands.

His hands were warming my frozen ones. "Elena is the reason my mother is the way she is."

Christian froze in his position. "What?"

"Remember I told you my dad left for another woman and my mother went mad, Elena was that woman and she came by the house the day after father left us, she gave my mother a package saying 'that will make her all better', I don't know what was in the package."

"Come let's go back to my place, this isn't the place to discuss something like this" he stood, tugging me up with him and pulled me towards the exit.

When we returned to Christian's place he poured us both a glass of wine and sat next to me on the sofa.

"I have never heard of Elena dating or marrying someone with the surname Steele" Christian was trying to say he didn't believe me.

"He was her sub" I downed my wine and put the glass on the table, "you don't believe me?"

"I don't know, I mean I've known Elena for over a decade and I don't remember her having a sub named Steele, I think you may have gotten my Elena mixed up with another" Christian was starting to sound angry at my insistence at my story.

"Go fuck yourself" I snapped, tears welling in my eyes as I stood and walked out of the room.

Taylor stood in front of the lobby door. "Miss. Steele, no one is allowed to leave the apartment tonight" he told me with casual coolness.

In no mood to argue or to cause a commotion, I just turned and walked to a random room, which seemed to have been the master bedroom. I continued walking into the en suite bathroom.

Closing the door I walked over to the mirror and tried to compose myself as a flash of a image appeared before me. The overwhelming déjà vu reduced me to my knees with tears running down my face.

_"You need to do as your told when you're a sub" _came a female voice, it took me a minute to register it was Elena Lincoln's voice.

Why can I hear her voice? She's never said that to me before has she?

I wrapped my arms around myself as the bathroom door opened and Christian's arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry, I find it hard to believe that we have that sort of connection" his hands cupped my face, lifting it so he could plant kisses all over my face.

His lips began devouring my lips and I just melting into him, my déjà vu vanishing along with the unpleasant feelings it brought.

After a few minutes of sitting there kissing and stripping, me and Christian were in our underwear, panting and sweaty.

Christian lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed.

"Make me forget Christian" I panted as he broke the kiss to lay me down and to position himself on top of me.

Kissing me again Christian began to take away my underwear. My whole body was on fire by just his kisses and the feel of his skin on mine.

"Ready?" Christian asked me after he took his underwear off and put on a condom. His penis was probing gently at me, letting me know he was ready.

"Yes" I nodded. When he trust into me I couldn't believe how good it felt compared to how my vibrator felt.

He was like a animal, trusting fast and hard as if his life depended on it, I managed to keep up with his pace and tempo. When we both reached our release he yelled out my name and collapsed on top of me.

Christian rolled off of me and leaned on his elbow. "Did I make you forget?"

"Oh yeah" I said, "don't bother asking me to explain what I wanted to forget because I don't really know myself" I continued knowing he was going to ask.

"What do you mean?" he frowned down at me.

"I heard a voice" I started, making sure not to mention the witches name, "I don't know it may be a locked away memory I'm not sure."

"Do you know who's voice it is?"

"No" I lied, "I think I need to go into a nuthouse" I chuckled.

"I'll save the doctors the evaluation, you're as nutty as a fruitcake" Christian smiled, "I'll find out the truth about what you've told me, just please don't get upset again."

Christian looked sincere in his plead for me to not turn into a blubbery mess again.

"Christian, I'm still upset with you" I got up from the bed and pulled my underwear back on. I checked the clock on the side table, it was ten thirty in the evening.

"What can I do to make you no longer happy?" he placed a hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed my arm up and down.

"I'm going to go to sleep" I got up, ducked into the bathroom to grab my clothes (slipping on one of the robes while I was in there. "I remember in the contract saying I have to sleep in a separate room, good night" I said and left the room.

I remembered the way around the apartment from the tour I got the other day, now that my mind was a lot clearer I managed to get to my room without any complications.

Once in my room I closed the door, dropped my clothing on a nearby chair and sat cross legged on the bed.

Why did I agree to this? My father left us for this lifestyle shouldn't I have disagreed to this arrangement? Why doesn't Christian like me touching him? Why won't Christian sleep in the same bed as me?

So many questions that I'm most likely never going to get the answers to.


End file.
